Chapter 430
|image = 430.JPG |Release Date = 31 October 2016 |Chapter = 430 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 429 |Next Chapter = Chapter 431}}As the sun sets, Rael looks out into the horizon, remembering the loss of his brother. Karias lands behind him, and walks over to him patting him on the shoulder. Karias tells him that Rajak would have been proud of him, before asking Rael to buy him some time. Karias rushes away, casually stating that he was so proud of him, that he rushed over to congratulate him, before concluding his battle. Rael is confused, turning to see a transformed Braang hurtling towards him. Rael dodges the attack, wondering where Braang came from all of a sudden. Braang launches massive boulders at Rael, who manages to dodge all of them, only to be caught off-guard by a frontal attack by the werewolf. Rael is pushed back. Just as Rael is about to finally take on Braang, they sense a strong aura emanating from above. The two look up to see Karias, gathering his aura. Karias praises Rael's efforts, before instructing him to get out of the way, as quickly as he can. With that, Karias launches his strongest attack. Rael is surprised to see the arrow heading towards him and barely manages to avoid the attack. Braang tries to counter the attack, to no avail and is killed by the arrow. After the smoke clears, an out of breath Rael lands next to Karias, telling him he thought he was going to die. Karias, oblivious to Rael's words, says they need to get going, before Rael can ask for an explanation of Karias' actions. Rael agrees, still trying to catch his breath. Gotaru is still reeling from Rai's attack. Muzaka tells the warriors that he would like to go on a rampage, but he has something he'd like to ask them first. Uzhir wonders what he could possibly want to ask them. Muzaka asks if it's true the Maduke has been sacrificing their people to increase his power and whether they and the other 'so-called warriors' are going along with it. The blue-faced werewolf laughs, before enquiring when Muzaka last set foot in their territory, since betraying them, and asks if that's all he has to say after returning to their homeland for the first time in centuries. Uzhir states that if he truly wishes for an answer then he'll tell him, and confirms Muzaka's suspicions, adding it's how they made their people stronger. The blue-faced wolf wonders why Muzaka came to their land, and whether it was just to ask that, before adding that it seems like the traitor still considers himself a Lord. Muzaka is angered by the blue-faced wolf's dismissal, before shouting back, they have no problem with using their own people to gain power, and if that's the way a Lord and his warriors should behave. Kentas is surprised by Muzaka's outburst. Uzhir retorts that it seems any further conversations with him will be meaningless, and tells him that he's mistaken about something. He's no longer their Lord, but a traitor who abandoned them long ago. Suddenly, the blue-faced werewolf attacks Muzaka from behind, declaring that he's just their prey. Muzaka grits his teeth and transforms. He turns and attacks the blue-faced werewolf, pushing him back. Kentas and the other warriors are shocked to see this. The blue-faced werewolf is injured, as Muzaka follows up his attack by slashing at him, thus pushing back even further, before he can finish off the blue-faced werewolf, Muzaka senses something from behind, and blocks a punch from the green-haired werewolf. The green-haired wolf glares at Muzaka, just as Muzaka grabs him and swings him round by the wrist, before knocking him into the ground. Muzaka then stomps on the green-haired werewolves' stomach burying him even further. Muzaka senses something and is unable to avoid an attack by Uzhir. The blow pushes him back. Muzaka steadies himself and faces the three warriors, who in turn have gathered themselves and glare back at the former werewolf Lord. Kentas is worried by the turn of events, as he's still to injured to help. Muzaka tells the werewolves they're right, and there's no need for them to continue talking.